Keep Going
by Sageandmilk
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped and interrogated by a group of rogue hunter for information regarding the Hale pack. The pack- after noticing that he's missing, reluctantly team up with the Argents to find him. (Rated T purely because of the violence and my paranoia)
1. Chapter 1: Mondays are Hell

**Chapter One: Mondays are Hell**

Stiles was seriously starting to think Garfield was onto something with the whole Monday hating thing. Mondays sucked.

Really, really sucked and this one in particular.

Firstly, Stiles' had pulled an all-nighter- working his Google magic for a particular cranky Sour Wolf ™. Looking up things and researching so that the whole Alpha-Pack bamboozle never happened again. That had been one particular nightmare no-one wanted to revisit.

So he was running pretty low on steam by the time he had to get up for school. And then, because he was so tired he forgot his Adderall AND his morning cup of coffee- which on a _good _day he could not go without. It was like Edward Cullen without his glitter glue- not good.

And guess what else? He got up late, making him 5 minutes late for home group…which means late detention with Harris- yep. Mondays are awesome.

So of course the day could only get worse. Fuck his entire life.

He was just on his way over to his jeep parked in the school parking lot. It was freaking SUNSET! Harris, who Stiles was getting more and more sure was in fact, the antichrist, had decided, since Stiles' father, the Sheriff, had interrogated him last year, he was going to make Stiles his 'personal project' and every detention Stiles got- he got kept in WAY past an hour, the usual detention period. His life was so unfair.

Stiles' was just pulling the keys out of his baggy jeans, when he heard a faint scuttling sound and saw shadow move quickly past in the corner of his eye.

He whipped around, immediately on guard.

"Hello?" He called, squinting his eyes in the dim light provided by the school's lampposts and the setting sun. He couldn't see anyone.

It must have been his overactive imagination, he figured. He had forgotten to take his pills after all. Not to mention the fact that having a best friend as a werewolf sort of gave one an over sense of hyper vigilance. He just needed to calm down, go home, and curse about Harris to Scott on the phone whilst eating copious amounts of curly-fries. Yeah.

But when Stiles turned back to the car, shaking his head at his stupidity and self-consciousness- he only had a split second top notice the looming figure raising a hand in the reflection of his window, before he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and the world turned black...

**(I know it's kinda short, but it's just an intro...the other chapters will be longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Concussions Kinda Hurt

**Chapter Two: Concussions Kinda Hurt**

His head _hurt._

Not, like a little bit. But a shitload. Like someone was constantly stabling it for fun kinda hurting. He just wanted it to stop, wanted the pain to disappear.

That's probably why it took so long for him to notice his surroundings.

He was sitting- definitely sitting- on the ground too since his legs were splayed out uncomfortably in front of him. And his hands- they were…oh, they were in…shackles? Okay. Yep, they were in shackles up above his head, he guessed, by the slight pressure on his wrists and the way his arms dangled. He also couldn't pull them, down when he tugged.

Stiles was telling all of this by feel alone- he couldn't open his eyes, his head was swimming tool much already, and even though he could tell he was somewhere pretty dark- his eyes felt like someone had made him look at the surface of the sun for an hour. He was so not opening them any time soon.

Where was he though? He was shackled to a wall, with his arms above his head…but where, and who had done it?

The Argents wouldn't do something like this- not to a human- and not to one of Allison's friends, even if they were bastards. So that put them out. That just left every other supernatural/who knows of the supernatural being out there…so, basically anyone could have been the one to put him here…great.

Where was he though?

What had his dad always said- if you're blind, just use all your other senses. That was easy in words- not so much in practice.

The place smelt terrible- and it wasn't from him. It smelt like rotten meat, sweat, dirt, mould…and worst of all _blood._ Stiles hated the fact he'd become so accustomed to it that he knew it's smell- but there was an unmistakable odour of blood all around wherever he was.

He could hear his own breathing, the tell-tale signs of wind against window panes and creaky wood. At least that was something- he was in an old house/building, and it was in an open enough area to feel the brunt of the wind.

Stiles listened harder. He could hear faint rumblings, like the sounds of muted voices coming from up above him. Upstairs. He must be in a basement then. That is _so cliché. _

His headache was starting to lessen a bit- it still hurt a shitload, but he had gathered enough resistance to it to open his eyes.

He was in a basement.

A gross…stinky, mouldy basement. And he was chained to a fucking broken-down water heater, like in some serial-killer slasher film. This was just great. He was going to die a virgin, and without having told everyone about the mole on Scott's butt! Arg!

The basement looked about as big as the Argent's-which was bringing back some memories Stiles would rather _not _think about when he was already on the verge of a panic attack.

If he was in a basement- with an obvious concussion, and restrained, what were his chances of getting out alive? Or at least no more injured than he already was?

How long had he been missing? Had his dad noticed- of course he would have by now- he's probably called Scott, who's called Derek, who's done…whatever he does- Stiles mused.

This was bad.

He didn't know who had taken him- but whoever had most likely wasn't going to be gentle when they decided to show their kidnapper face.

And life decided to take Stiles' thoughts and run with them, so it seemed, as he heard the door to the top of the basement stairs open, and heavy footsteps start to descend.

Stiles started sweating, praying to whatever was out there to please, send someone to help him quick.

* * *

It was eight PM and the Sheriff was FREAKING OUT.

He'd harassed Mr Harris over the phone for nearly half-an-hour, when he'd finally given up, accepting the teacher didn't know anything about the sudden disappearance of his only child.

It was too much like last time, too much like the time at the lacrosse game. Which he had only JUST FOUND OUT was actually Gerard Argent, and involved his son's best friend, Scott McCall being a werewolf.

When Stiles had told him that it had been a bit of a shock.

But it also gave him a perfectly good reason for why he was angrily pinning Derek Hale against his son's Jeep, and glaring him right in his criminal face.

"This is your fault!" The Sheriff yelled, pushing Derek into the Jeep's side, "If my son wasn't caught up in your shenanigans, none of this stuff would be happening!"

Scott was standing back, looking as if he wanted to intervene- protect his alpha, but he went against his instincts, knowing his best friend's dad couldn't actually hurt Derek.

Derek was frowning, but not in anger.

"I know it's my fault sir. I take full responsibility for that, but taking it out on me right now isn't going to help. You need me and my pack to help track down the people who took Stiles- once we get him back we'll talk okay." Derek said calmly.

The Sheriff huffed, glared at Derek once more and let him go, turning around to Scott with a face of pure composure.

"Is there any scent?" He asked, completely ignoring Derek.

Both Scott and Derek said no. Whoever, the blood on the jeep obviously indicated that Stiles was taken, but whoever took Stiles didn't leave a scent- and Stiles scent trail didn't move further than the parking lot.

Finding him was going to be a lot harder that they had originally planned.


	3. Chapter 3: Code-Breaker

**Chapter Three: Code-Breaker**

You know those moments- in those scary movies, where you hear the loud thuds of the footsteps of the villain coming slowly closer and it's supposed to be menacing- but ends out being really cheesy and you just want to laugh?

Well Stiles wasn't laughing.

He could hear footsteps- from about three people it seemed, coming slowly down the stairs and into the basement. How many fucking steps were there anyway? And why was it so goddamned dark? He'd never see his kidnappers in that kinda light.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest and he was sweating like mad by the time his eyes finally made out three rough figures appearing in the dim light.

He heard a scuffle, and then suddenly was blinded. Oh. Someone had switched on a light switch. Wasn't that just handy?

It took his eyes some time to adjust and get used to the sudden light- the people in the basement obviously staying silent and waiting for him to do so.

The basement looked even worse than when he could only just see it…and there was a chair in the middle of the room…and also a video camera connected to a laptop, both with their lights blocked out- how had he not noticed them? Even in the dim light he should've been able to get a faint outline at least right?

The people in the room looked rather…average actually.

There was a read headed woman, about thirty or so, with a really serious face. Stiles thought she looked kinda hot, even if she looked like no fun at all.

One of her companions was a middle-aged man with dark skin and a star wars shirt; he didn't exactly look kidnapper material- unlike the hulk of a guy standing next to him.

That guy was European looking, with big muscles and a scowl on his face. He wore basic black everything, and looked as if he could bench press a car. That was not really good for Stiles considering his position.

"Soooo..." said Stiles in a raspy voice- having not spoken, or drank any liquid, his voice was kinda rough.

"Mark, turn the camera on." The red-head woman snapped to the dark-skinned man in the Star Wars t-shirt, who hurried over to the laptop and video camera immediately, turning them on.

"Are we connected?" The woman asked- she was obviously the leader, and honestly reminded Stiles a bit of Kate Argent, even in the looks department. He hoped she wasn't as ruthless.

"Give me a sec." The man said- in a mellow British accent of pure honey - at least Stiles was gonna die listening to the voice of an angel. Kind of like a British Morgan Freeman.

"Hurry up!" The woman glared.

"Done! Done! Jeesh!, Start streaming whenever you're ready…"

"Now!"

The guy clicked a button and a light on the camera turned red, the woman turned and faced it.

"Hello Christopher." The woman said- and Christopher- as in ARGENT!? What the fuck was going on!?

"If you want this to end well for you and your family, I'll trust you to deliver this to the Hale Alpha-if he's not already there- and his pack of little puppies." The woman went on to say, and Stiles, although he couldn't see her face- could hear her smirk

"So basically…the message is, the Hale pack better hand themselves in or…" she turned to Stiles and smiled widely- no kindness in her face, "We'll just find our information _another _way." She said.

Stiles huffed, "Dude, did you seriously go all evil-villain monologue? Really?! And besides, what makes you think I know anything that's of use to you. My dad may be the Sheriff- but that doesn't mean he actually tells me anything." Stiles said, looking straight at the redhead.

"Leon, chair." The woman said, turning back towards the camera as the muscle man advanced towards Stiles.

"Now…where was I. Oh right! Chris- your family has a code yes? Well…for your own good, we've decided to break it and take matters into our own hands, It's time you dealt with these wolves before anyone else gets hurt." The woman was saying straight into the camera.

Meanwhile, the muscly guy was unchaining Stiles from the boiler, and dragging him over to the chair that was placed in the middle of the room, right in front of the camera. Stiles didn't even bother to fight. It didn't take much to see that this guy was _way _bigger than him- and that he'd have absolutely no chance in a fight.

Stiles was shoved harshly into the chair, and handcuffed on both sides to the armrests. Oh well, at least it was more comfortable than the shackles, his arms were starting to seize up in those.

"Soo…is someone gonna explain what's going on now or…?" Stiles said.

The man- Leon, the woman called him, hit him across the jaw, making him jerk against his handcuffs. Which hurt. A lot. Being punched is painful.

"Spoke when you are spoken to." Leon said and Stiles nodded, rolling his jaw around painfully.

"So this is how it's going to go down. Either the Puppies deliver themselves to us or we'll get enough information from this one to take them down anyway. Okay? Good." The woman said to the camera, and then turned to Stiles.

"Now Stiles, sweetie. This video is being live-streamed to your friend Allison's laptop okay? So they can see you. Say 'hi'." The woman commanded.

"'Sup guys how are you? I'm doing well. No need to come get me." Stiles said, looking into the camera- hoping it sent the clear message of _not _handing themselves in.

The woman slapped him.

"Ow." Stiles said.

She slapped him again. He was about to protest- but stopped, thinking better of it.

"Only speak when spoken to and _only _about what is asked, understood?!" The woman demanded, glaring down at him.

"Uh, yep. Totally." Stiles said, smiling back at her. She just glared.

"Let's start shall we." She said, clapping her hands together and moving to stand beside him, letting the camera have a full view of him.

"When was Scott McCall bitten?" She asked. And oh. She knew about Scott. Not good. At. All.

"Like- by a mosquito? Why does this justify kidnapping me again?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders as high as his handcuffs would let him.

The woman hissed, grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back- bearing his throat.

"I can make this experience very uncomfortable for you Stiles- you don't want that. So let's stop lying to each other- okay?" She said, letting his head fall back.

"Look Lady- I swear to God- I have no idea why you've got me here. My dad's the Sheriff though- and once he finds out I'm missing he-"

Suddenly Stiles hurt like hell- probably due to the giant fist in his stomach- courtesy of Leon. Thanks Leon, you're a true gentleman. Stiles' eyes watered.

"What was that for?" He grunted- pained.

"We know you know about werewolves Stiles- and about the Hale pack. Cut the crap." The read head woman said, leaning over to stare him right in the eye. His stomach throbbed.

"Oh God! I've been kidnapped by wackjobs!" Stiles said dramatically, "You know werewolves aren't real right? I mean it would be totally awesome- but just no lady. It's impossible." Stiles knew he was playing a tricky game here, but he had to protect his friends- right?

"Leon." The woman sighed, gesturing with her head.

Leon came forward, and grabbed Stiles' wrist tightly in his giant hands. He started to twist and Stiles panicked.

"I don't know _anything. _Stop! Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" he said desperately.

"Leon."

His wrist snapped and white hot agony flared up his arm. He screamed- tears springing into his eyes- but not leaking outwards.

"What the HELL!?" He screamed at the lady. He's just said he didn't know anything- and she'd broken his fucking wrist.

"Let's leave him to think things over- Leon, Mark. Stiles- when we get back I expect an acceptable answer." She said and the three kidnappers left- leaving him in the room with the light still on and the camera still rolling- streaming live to Allison Argent's home Laptop.


	4. Chapter 4: Video

**Chapter Four: Video**

It had been early hours of the morning when sweet Allison Argent received the E-mail.

An email linking to a live stream-video, that had yet to be put online…odd. She called her father into her room immediately.

"Do you think this has something to do with Stiles?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"Maybe. Call up Scott- see if he can bring the others over. I may not particularly like them, but it's the only lead we've got- and right now I'd rather be in the good graces of the Sheriff." Her Dad replied, taking the laptop from her hands and fiddling with it.

Allison could see what her father meant. Her dad would do anything to help get Stiles back- and make sure the Sheriff of Beacon Hills trusted him again.

When the Sheriff had found out about werewolves- and in turn the hunters, he had immediately stopped trusting the Argents, and Chris had been his friend before all of this too.

Her dad just wanted to gain his trust again- show him that they weren't the bad guys. And if that meant working with the wolves to get Stiles back? So what.

Allison called Scott- who called the Sheriff and Derek- who then called the pack- and soon they were all at her house standing over the laptop.

Normally something like a live video link wouldn't cause alarm, but it was the message sent to Scott, at the exact same time Allison got the E-mail, that had the pack worried.

_Scott,_

_Your little friend is safe._

_We just want you to know that any minute now Miss Argent will be receiving an E-mail from us._

_It may look like nothing, but it is very important for what happens to your friend._

_Kind regards,_

_Amanda._

So yeah. That wasn't very promising. And it was obvious the email in which 'Amanda' was speaking of, was the video feed, because the only new emails Allison had got since yesterday were from dating sites, Itunes and Facebook.

A live video feed. From kidnappers. Everyone was freaking out a bit.

"Who the hell is 'Amanda'?" the Sheriff demanded after a while.

They were all crowded in the Argent living room, where they had moved the laptop, connected it to the TV- for a larger image- and settled in.

"Well…it could be one person. But it's highly unlikely." Mr Argent said.

"If you know _anything _speak up." Mr Stilinksi replied.

"There was this one group of hunters- lead by Amanda Holland. Leon Gar, he's the muscles and the money and Mark Troy- he's the brains and the weapons expert, kind of like a walking beastiary. They didn't agree with the code. They went rogue- we tried to convince them otherwise- we were friends once. But they seemed to think that the sacrifice of a few was beneficial to the lives of many… Amanda was much like…Kate in the way she worked. I just hope this isn't her." Mr Argent said and they all nodded.

It took a while- a lot of pacing and glancing at the screen. Scott reassuring the Sheriff, Allison reassuring Scott and the Beta's reassuring Derek- until an image finally appeared.

…It looked like a basement, but you couldn't see much else from the woman standing in front of the camera. She had red hair and a pretty face- Scott thought she looked kind of like Natasha Romanov, but that's beside the point.

_"Hello Christopher."_ She said, so this was the Amanda Mr Argent was talking about then?

_"If you want this to end well for you and your family, I'll trust you to deliver this to the Hale Alpha-if he's not already there- and his pack of little puppies."_ Amanda went on to say smiling at them in a really not-nice way.

_"So basically…the message is, the Hale pack better hand themselves in or…"_ she turned to Stiles, who they just noticed was chained to a boiler at the end of the…basement? _"We'll just find our information another way."_ She said. The pack was looking at each other, all shaking their heads as if in a firm agreement of _not _handing themselves in- even Scott agreed.

Stiles huffed, grinning at her _"Dude, did you seriously go all evil-villain monologue? Really?! And besides, what makes you think I know anything that's of use to you. My dad may be the Sheriff- but that doesn't mean he actually tells me anything."_ Stiles said. The Sheriff felt a surge of pride for his son at these words.

_"Leon, chair."_ Amanda said, turning back towards the camera as the muscle man advanced towards Stiles. The pack was on edge- what did 'chair' mean?

_"Now…where was I. Oh right! Chris- your family has a code yes? Well…for your own good, we've decided to break it and take matters into our own hands, It's time you dealt with these wolves before anyone else gets hurt."_ Amanda was saying straight into the camera.

Mr Argent was seething. How dare she? After all his family had done for her? Come into his territory- kidnap one of his daughter's friends? That was not okay.

Stiles was shown being shoved into a chair that was in the middle of the room, and handcuffed on both sides to the armrests.

_"Soo…is someone gonna explain what's going on now or…?"_ Stiles said, ever the talker.

He got punched. The werewolves growled and the humans shouted abuse.

_"Spoke when you are spoken to."_ Leon said and Stiles nodded.

_"So this is how it's going to go down. Either the Puppies deliver themselves to us or we'll get enough information from this one to take them down anyway. Okay? Good."_ Amanda to the camera, and then turned to Stiles.

_"Now Stiles, sweetie. This video is being live-streamed to your friend Allison's laptop okay? So they can see you. Say 'hi'."_ She commanded.

The pack could see the horror and realisation Stiles had at those words as he turned to look at the camera- at them.

_"'Sup guys how are you? I'm doing well. No need to come get me."_ Stiles said, looking into the camera. They got the message. No handing themselves in.

Amanda slapped him.

_"Ow."_ Stiles said.

She slapped him again.

_"Only speak when spoken to and _only _about what is asked, understood?!" _

_"Uh, yep. Totally."_ Stiles said.

_"Let's start shall we." _She said, clapping her hands together and moving to stand beside him, letting the camera have a full view of him. They could see a bruise forming from the punch- and they could see blood leaking down his neck- probably from when he got taken, since there was blood on his car.

_"When was Scott McCall bitten?" _She asked. Shiiiit! She knew about Scott.

_"Like- by a mosquito? Why does this justify kidnapping me again?"_ Stiles shrugged- and Scott smiled at him.

_"I can make this experience very uncomfortable for you Stiles- you don't want that. So let's stop lying to each other- okay?"_

_"Look Lady- I swear to God- I have no idea why you've got me here. My dad's the Sheriff though- and once he finds out I'm missing he-"_

When Stiles got hit by Leon- the observers were in an outrage. But there was nothing they could do. There was no way to stop what was happening.

**_ "What was that for?"_** Stiles grunted- pain in his voice. It broke his father's heart.

_"We know you know about werewolves Stiles- and about the Hale pack. Cut the crap."_ Amanda said, leaning over to stare him right in the eye.

_"Oh God! I've been kidnapped by wackjobs!"_ Stiles said dramatically, _"You know werewolves aren't real right? I mean it would be totally awesome- but just no lady. It's impossible." _

_"Leon." _

Leon came forward, and grabbed Stiles' wrist tightly in his giant hands. He started to twist. Everyone could see where this was leading.

_"I don't know anything. Stop! Please! I don't know what you're talking about!"_ he said desperately.

_"Leon."_

They could hear the 'snap' of the wrist and the scream Stiles emitted when it happened. Now everybody was yelling abuse at the television- not that it would do any good.

_ "What the HELL!?"_ Stiles screamed- their thoughts exactly.

_"Let's leave him to think things over- Leon, Mark. Stiles- when we get back I expect an acceptable answer." _She said and the three kidnappers left- leaving him in the room with the light still on and the camera still rolling.

They could see Stiles, as he tried to move his wrist around a bit more, but he let out a pained wrist at the first go and gave up.

_"Guys. I know you can hear me…Or at least I think you can. So I'm just gonna start talking." _Stiles said in a shaky voice.

The pack calmed- knowing that Amanda was no-longer in the room to hurt him- now they could hear what Stiles had to say.

_"I won't tell them anything I promise- I know you're not worried about that but still. Uhh, make sure my dad eats his greens and stuff. Don't worry too much, I'll be fine."_ He was lying about being fine- they could all see it.

_"She looks a bit like Black Widow doesn't she Scotty?"_ he asked and Scott outright laughed.

_"I'm gonna sleep now- so you guys don't be creepers and watch me- go eat or have fun or something…"_ He said- and passed out instantly.

His audience looked at each other worriedly- wondering what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5: Unbreakable?

**Chapter Five: Unbreakable?**

When Stiles woke up the light in the basement was on and the camera was still rolling. He took the opportunity of not being interrogated to have a look at his surroundings in the light.

He said a swift "Hey guys." To the camera, but that was all- he didn't see the point in talking to them if they couldn't talk back.

The basement looked old and worn. The chair he was sitting in was wooden- but sturdy enough, and bolted to the floor, that when he struggled, nothing happened except causing bruises on his arms.

His jaw and stomach still hurt from being hit by that ass Leon and his mouth felt fuzzy from the lack of tooth-brushing.

He could smell the sweat, blood and spit all over himself, and his joints were stiff and tingly from being tied to a chair for so long.

All in all- it was a crap situation. But he knew it was probably going to get worse- since he had vowed to himself not to tell, what he now had assumed were some kind of hunters not following the code, anything. He was probably gonna be in a lot more pain soon- and his friends, possibly his father as well, now that he knew about the whole werewolf thing, were going to have to watch.

What was really bad at the moment though- was that he needed to pee- like right now.

"Hey." He tried- but he hadn't drank anything in god knows how long and his voice just came out in a whisper.

"HEY!" He tried again- shouting loudly this time.

"HELLO!?" he shouted, directing the shout to the footsteps he had been hearing above him.

He heard the footsteps get louder and louder as Leon appeared down the stairs, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and hissing "What?!"

"I need to pee." Stiles said, grinning at Leon.

"So?" The built man asked angrily, setting Stiles back down in the chair, and stepping away.

"Dude if you don't take me to the toilet now- I'm perfectly comfortable with pissing myself here- but it's you guys who are gonna have to smell it every time you come near me." Stiles pointed out, smirking at the man and raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." The man grunted, pulling out a set of hand-cuff keys from his jeans.

"Try anything and I'll break the other wrist." He grunted coming over to unlock Stiles' bonds.

"Wouldn't dream of it big guy." Stiles responded, speaking the truth. He really didn't wasn't his other wrist broken- it hurt enough now as it is.

He was blindfolded on his way to the toilet- surprise- surprise. And he had to aim and shoot in the dark. Well at least he wasn't the one cleaning it up, he mused.

When Stiles was re-cuffed to the chair - Leon made sure to add extra pressure on his right wrist- the broken one, making him cry out in pain. The bastard.

"That's for wasting my time- guess I can tell Amanda you're ready for round two then huh?" He asked- and then left.

Screw Stiles' entire life. Seriously.

* * *

The pack had slept over in sleeping bags- in the living room, watching Stiles sleeping in the chair on the TV almost as if he was with them.

They had seen him wake up. They had seen him shout out for attention. They had seen when he left for the toilet and seen when he came back.

They had also seen when the three hunters came back down and Amanda pulled out a small knife.

_"I'm not gonna tell you anything." _They heard Stiles say to the red head defiantly, knowing that if he could cross his arms- he probably would have.

_"So you've decided to stop playing have you?" _Amanda asked- obviously referring to the times when Stiles pretended not to know anything.

_"Seriously? That line is so 'evil villain' it's not even funny lady." _Stiles responded.

_"I will give you one chance to answer this- before I hurt you… What do you know about Derek Hale?" _Amanda asked, making sure the camera could see Stiles- as well as herself.

_"Ahh- he's got a serious frowny face going on- I know that. I'm always like 'Derek turn that frown upside down.' But he doesn't. you know?" _Stiles responded- making Derek huff.

Amanda frowned at him. _"Fine then."_ She said, and plunged the knife- slowly, so slowly into Stiles' thigh- until it was halfway sticking out. Stiles was screaming like hell- even when she pulled it out.

_"Mark, pressure." _Amanda said and the other man- the dark skinned one they all assumed was Mark- came over to tie a thin bandage and gauze pad around Stiles' wound.

_"Don't want you to bleed out."_ Amanda said coldly.

The Sheriff was going to kill this bitch- and by the look on everyone's faces, including Mr Argent and Jackson- so were they.

Stiles had calmed a bit- breathing raggedly instead of screaming, he was glaring angrily at Amanda.

_"So, any new answers? Maybe some more informative ones- think hard about what you say Stiles." _Amanda said. And God did everyone hope he did.

_"Well…besides the frowning…he has a SERIOUS affinity for black- kinda like my bro Leon here- hey Leon?" _ Leon punched him in the balls. All the men watching winced in sympathy.

Lydia was outright crying at this point- trying to lunge at the screen as Jackson held her back. Same as Erica, who was yelling abuse ad Boyd restrained her.

Isaac was quiet and pale, placing a comforting hand on his Alpha's arm.

Peter stood in the doorway- a look of disgust and pity on his face at the unfolding events.

The Sheriff was sitting on the couch- no longer able to stand- each of his hands held by Scott and Allison.

Mr Argent was pacing back and forth- obviously trying to think of something. _Anything_.

On the screen Amanda sighed. _"I guess we'll have to pick up our conversation later Stiles. You haven't been very helpful." _She said, digging her fingers into the wound on his thigh- making the bandages turn red and Stiles scream.

After that the hunters left Stiles alone.

He didn't talk to the camera this time, just hung his head and stared at his feet- breathing heavily in choked-off breaths.

"How do we find him?" Scott asked desperately- trying to ignore the sound of his friend coming from the television.

The Sheriff answered him.

"Well, the video was put up around twelve hours after Stiles was taken- so he has to be within twelve hours in any direction of here." The Sheriff said, pulling out one of the Argent's maps Chris had supplied him with, using a compass and a marker to draw a twelve-hour drive circle around Beacon Hills High School- indicating all the places Stiles could potentially be.

"On the video- I also noticed a lot of wind- the sound a house only makes when there are no other houses around it to block out the force of the wind." Mr Stilinski said, moving his marker to cross out heavily built up areas within the circle- such as suburbs and alleyways. He also crossed out the obvious places Stiles wouldn't be- places where there were no houses to hold a basement like the one they saw Stiles in on the video.

"That still leaves us with a lot of land. We'll need more clues if we're going to find him- but at least it's a start…" Mr Stilinski said.

"Chris- we'll need every bit of information you can get on these guys. Some of us will also have to rewatch the video- see if there's anything we might have missed."

Everyone was in awe. He had completely switched out of concerned parent mode and into Sheriff looking for kidnapped child mode.

Maybe they had a chance of finding Stiles after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

**Chapter Six: ….Waiting….**

Stiles was scared- and rightfully so, having been kidnapped, beaten and interrogated and all.

It had been two days since he was abducted in the parking lot. They hadn't touched him since then- except for when Mark came down to take care of his wounds, or feed him, and take him to the toilet.

He wondered what was going on. They'd never stopped hurting him before. Why was he being left alone now- was it to heal? If so he wasn't going to be left alone much longer. Mark, who seemed to be a medical expert, had been taking excellent care of his wounds, making sure the stab wound wasn't infected and changing the dressings daily.

Stiles sort of had a reluctant liking for Mark, maybe it was Stockholm syndrome? The guy wore awesome nerdy fandom T-shirts, dressed his wounds, fed him and gave him bathroom privileges. He was the only one to show Stiles a lick of kindness so far, even if it was done silently.

Stiles had tried to start up conversations with the guy- mainly about the awesome T-shirts he wore, but Mark just mumbled a response, mostly staying quiet and efficient. Stiles wondered if maybe Mark was afraid of Amanda and Leon. Stiles certainly was, and he had seen the way Mark had flinched when they'd hurt him.

So…maybe if he could somehow get to Mark- convince him that what was happening was wrong- he'd get out of this.

It was just a silly fantasy, but Stiles had to hope for something right?

* * *

It had been two days and everyone was on edge.

The kid's had to make excuses to skip school- which was harder for Lydia, Erica, Jackson and Boyd- whose parents weren't entirely up to date with the whole werewolf thing.

Mostly, though, their worries were over Stiles. The hunters weren't _doing _anything- which in some horrible way was making the whole ordeal worse.

The phrase 'the suspense is killing me' was right on the money with this. Particularly with the Sheriff, who hadn't eaten or slept since his son had gone missing. Too caught up in the case and his worries to bother with his basic human needs.

Chris had soon put an end to it- spotting the Sheriff's sunken eyes and unshaven face- he had demanded the man get some food and sleep, telling him he'd take watch over the screen and Stiles.

Derek had also taken it in his hands to make sure everyone ate, slept and showered. Being the Alpha he needed to make sure the pack took care of themselves- especially the humans, which was also the reason why Stiles being taken was taking such a hard toll on him. There were, of course, other reasons, but he couldn't think of those. Not without causing himself unnecessary anguish.

He just needed Stiles back.

They all did…

* * *

As Stiles sat there alone in the basement- stiff from not moving, he couldn't help but think of the possible outcome.

They were watching him, live on camera- they had been for two days. At times it was like moral support- and at other times it was a burden, like the heavy weight of knowing he had to be strong for them was crushing him.

He knew- he knew his father was now watching. There was no way Scott would not have got the Sheriff in on this- no way Chris Argent wouldn't have either. It just killed him to know it though-that his father, his friends and his pack had to watch him- and might have to watch a lot worse too.

"Guys." Stiles said, looking straight into the camera, having decided to make his point known, just in case.

"If…if something bad happens…" he was breathing deeply, not really sure how to say it.

"Don't look. Do not let dad look. Just turn it off- and know…know that I love all of you. I mean all of you." he said, tears starting to leak down the corners of his eyes.

"If I-If I die- Scott you had better look after my dad. None of you are allowed to blame yourselves or I swear I will come back as a ghost or a vampire or a zombie or some kind of hybrid and kick all of your asses!" Stiles was smiling as he cried- happy he was getting what needed to be said out.

"So yeah just…It's not your fault…I love you. I'm fine." He said- unaware that just five miles away Derek Hale was punching a hole in the wall of the Argent living room.


	7. Chapter 7: BFFS?

**Chapter Seven: BFFS?**

A pleasant surprise came to Stiles about four days after his capture.

He found out that he could get Mark to talk- in actual sentences too! And it wasn't talk about the kidnapping or werewolves. It was just stuff like Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Star Trek and other fandoms, as well as politics and basic gaming.

He actually found he liked Mark…besides the whole kidnapping thing. He assumed Mark liked him too, considering he was starting to spend more and more time down in the basement- talking to Stiles and helping him get his mind of the predicament. Stiles was a naturally talkative person- and without his Adderall even more so, it was good to have someone to speak to- even about nonsense like Martin Freeman's fashion sense.

Stiles found that Mark was kind of like his anchor in this whole mess- helping him stay weighted and not go crazy, he was really thankful for that and he told Mark so.

Mark actually seemed generally delighted at that- and Stiles though he was in for a fighting chance at a friendship-that-will-lead-to-eventual-escape.

At midday, Mark, who was wearing a 'Jurassic Park' T-shirt, brought Stiles lunch- mashed potatoes and cold turkey slices. Stiles devoured it hungrily, as he always did when food was brought to him.

"Thanks Mark." He said, leaning back in his chair when he was finished. If he didn't have his hands restrained- they'd be patting his belly.

"No problem Stiles. It's not the best meal ever, I know." Mark responded, going over to sit cross-legged next to Stiles' chair.

"Yeah, but I was HUNGRY, so it was AWESOME." Stiles responded, feeling a bit light headed- which was odd. Mark had told him that he'd gotten over any concussion he had developed from that time in the parking lot- so it couldn't be because of that.

Maybe he was getting sick from being kept in a mouldy basement for days?

Stiles surroundings were becoming blurry and bright- kind of like in a dream. It was a sudden change- almost instantaneous. Strange…

"You okay man?" Mark asked, taking the empty food bowl out of Stiles' lap. Obviously noticing the way Stiles was blinking rapidly.

"Yeah- just, I feel a bit weird…" Stiles screwed his eyes shut against the feeling of floaty- ness that was enveloping him. What the hell was going on? Was his body having a reaction to sitting down so long? Oh well- It didn't matter- life was good. Things were awesome. Wait. What? Where did that come from?

"I'm right with you Stiles." Mark was saying from somewhere far, far away- possibly in another universe.

Stiles smiled giddily, "Yeah, 'cause you're my friend! Right Markey?"

"Yeah Stiles- I'm your friend." Mark was smiling now- though Stiles didn't notice. He wasn't really noticing anything due to the feeling of sudden…_calm_...enveloping his entire being.

"And you can tell your friends _anything_ yeah?" Mark went on to say, placing his hand on Stiles' uninjured wrist.

"Yeah…" Stiles sighed dreamily. Mark was so cool. He could tell Mark anything. Mark wouldn't judge him- he was Stiles' friend.

"Like about… Derek Hale?" Mark asked in that calm, soothing British Morgan Freeman voice that Stiles had always loved.

"I-I don't think he'd like me talkin' 'bout him. Ya know?" Stiles responded dreamily. It was getting harder and harder to keep his head up and his eyes open.

"Sure he would. You trust me. We're friends- you can tell me." Mark pressed.

"I don't know…" Stiles was getting confused- why was Mark asking about Derek all of a sudden- they'd never talked about anything serious before, why now? And why was he feeling so strange?

"Come on Stiles- we're friends right?" What was going on?

"Yeah…but…" Something was _not _right. He needed to think.

"You can tell me anything right?" He couldn't think- why couldn't he think?

"Yeah…but…" Why couldn't he concentrate?

"So you can tell me about Derek yeah?" Stiles was so confused.

"Yeah-I. No. No he wouldn't like it. Something's wrong Mark." He needed to warn Mark- something was wrong- he knew it, but his stupid brain wasn't working enough to let him figure it out.

"Nothing's wrong Stiles. Just relax. Tell me about Derek." What was with this Derek thing? Why was he being so persistent- couldn't he see Stiles wasn't feeling well? Unless…

"You-you drugged me!" Stiles' voice was starting to slur.

Mark sighed and stood up.

"I think we're done here Stiles." He said, heading for staircase.

"I thought you were _nice!" _Stiles slurred, too out-of it to feel as much betrayal as he was sure he would have.

Mark left him all alone again, down in the basement.

"I thought you'd help me." He whispered- finally succumbing to the drug- letting it take him into the blissful darkness of a drugged sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Can you handle it?

**Chapter Eight: Can you handle it?**

They were all in a depressed mood- sitting silently, watching Stiles and nothing else. No talking. No planning, just moping and part exhaustion.

They had all had their hopes up with that Mark guy…he seemed pretty cool for a hunter- maybe he'd been dragged into it like Allison? Chris had kept denying it though- saying Mark was nothing like the guy on the screen, but the others just didn't want to give up hope for their friend, packmate and son.

Scott was probably the most pissed at that point- not saying that the others weren't affected- but it seemed like the Sheriff was more worried and the others were more depressed- agitated maybe. Scott- Scott was out for blood.

How dare they? To _his _best friend? Once he found them, they were going to pay.

Allison had tried to calm him down- for days, but he was too caught up in his anger- pacing madly, punching things, snapping at everyone and having to go on several runs in the forest.

So Derek, being the selfless person he is, and _definitely _not because he can't handle much more of McCall's sour mood- decides to put a stop to it.

He corners Scott on one of his 'let off steam' runs in the forest- the night after the incident with Mark.

"Your attitude isn't going to help get him back Scott. You know that." He said as an opener.

"Fuck off Derek." Scott sat down, resting his back against the trunk of a pine and placing his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes with the heels angrily.

"Scott- you're not the only one worried, or angry. We need to support each other- not make things worse." He went to sit opposite Scott, not too close though.

Scott nodded.

"I know. I know- It's just- what they're doing. I've never _wanted _to actually- before this- on a full moon maybe- but I've never felt like I wanted to…" Scott sounded so distraught.

"Tear someone apart?" Derek asked, playing with a twig at his feet.

Scott nodded, removing his hands from his eyes and just blankly staring at the ground, frustration coming off of him in waves.

"We're all feeling like that- I'm pretty sure even Jackson and Peter are. But we're just learning to hide it. For the others- like how, instead of going crazy and _snapping_ _at every one_," Derek said pointedly, "Allison is trying to comfort, cooking and saying things- mostly to you by the way."

"But how- you must be feeling shit! How do you handle it?!" Scott asked, clearly distressed.

"Focus on _finding _him. Focus on helping the Sheriff- helping Allison and the others. They need you to get through this Scott. And we _will _get through this. We're not going to let them win. We're going to save Stiles."

It was the most Scott had ever heard Derek say- and the most passionate he'd ever heard him speak. It wasn't a surprise though, given the…circumstances they were in.

"Promise me one thing though. Before I go in…and act like everything's okay- just one thing." Scott said, looking Derek in the eye seriously, trying his best to convey the emotion he felt.

"…" Derek nodded, waiting.

"_When_ we get him back. You tell him. You tell Stiles how you feel… or I swear to God Hale…just…look, he has a right to know- and he'll need _something _after what he's been through okay?"

"Scott-" Derek started softly.

"No!- you promise me Derek."

"…I promise."

* * *

Mark was wearing a plain, dull grey shirt the next time he came down to offer Stiles food and water.

Stiles felt like his life was a lie.

"Welcome to my basement…traitor." Stiles greeted, glaring at Mark in what he would admit was a childish way.

"I was never your friend kid." Mark said, un-cuffing one of Stiles' hands so he could eat the contents of the bowl Mark had placed on his lap.

"I got that part. You're a traitor- like Scar out of the Lion king, he had a cool voice too- _or was that ALSO part of your big act_? I hope you end the same way too…although it's probably gonna be death by wolves rather than hyenas you bitch." Stiles was grinning sadistically at Mark now.

"Hey guys," He said, turning to the camera, "How long do you think he could run before Derek catches him and tears him into little fleshy pieces?"

Mark was looking kind of ill. Good.

"You'll be dead before that happens kid." He said, glaring at Stiles.

"Dude. If you guys kill me- that's only gonna make them kill you _slower."_

Mark got angry at that.

"No food, or water- _or bathroom breaks _today you little shit. " He said, taking away Stiles' sweet, sweet sustenance and leaving him alone in the basement.

"That went well don't 'cha think?" he asked the camera, grinning widely in the first actual feeling of happiness he had felt since Mark's drugging him.

* * *

He actually saw Amanda and Leon that day too…yay!

They were carrying…a car battery?...when they arrived, and connected to it looked like some kind of dial with an extension cord…leading, to…A FUCKING CATTLE PROD!

Okay, so it wasn't hard to see what that was going to be used for. Great. Death by electrocution was so awesome!

"You're pretty tuff kid- even Mark couldn't get you to break. He usually works." Amanda said coming to kneel in front of Stiles' chair as Leon fiddled with what Stiles was going to call 'sparky'.

"Mark's done that before…?" he asked- kind of trying to keep his mind off of what was probably going to happen soon.

"Oh yes. Mark is a specialist in adapting his personality to fit the needs of _anyone._ Even some idiot kid. He just did a little research on pop-culture references-wore a few T-shirts and BAM! You almost sold out your Alpha." Amanda was straight up mocking him, he knew. But he still felt bad about it- what she was saying was the truth.

"Ready Leon?" She asked, standing up from her crouch to go over to Leon and 'sparky'- which was now making a dangerous whirring noise. That was promising.

"Yep. She's good to go." Oh- so apparently 'sparky' was a girl. Stiles didn't know if that made him feel better or worse in his current position.

"Okay Stiles." Amanda said in an overly sweet voice- the one she always seemed to use right before she hurt him. She was now carrying the cattle prod connected to 'sparky', and it was buzzing with treacherous energy.

Leon turned the dial- up to a number Stiles couldn't see from his position handcuffed to the chair and then Amanda lightly ghosted the prod over his forearm.

His entire body immediately felt as if it had been hit by a truck- squashed and bruised beyond repair- clenching up and twitching. This reaction only lasted half- a second. But it was half a second of pure pain- making Stiles cry out in a voice he never thought he could even make.

"You didn't even _ask _me anything!" Stiles protested, glaring at Amanda.

"Oh, that was just a warning." She said- innocence lacing her voice. "That was setting two- the next one is ten. So…Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale. Please tell. Spare no details."

"Oh my God. Go all the way to fucking Hell bitch." Stiles said.

Amanda just sighed and pressed the prod down on him again- this time on his stomach-which had been exposed since he was shirtless for days now, since Mark had to get at it for medical reasons.

This time it wasn't like getting hit by a truck- more like a thousand tiny, white hot weights trying to stomp him into the ground. He screamed even after she took the prod off.

"You know how the question goes by now. Next one is at thirty-five." Amanda said, waving the prod in front of his face pointedly.

"I know the question. You know the answer- we know each other so well! It's like we're meant to be!" He said- bitterness lacing his tone.

This one was at his collar bone- it made him feel as though he was being ripped apart- the pain almost unbearable. He was outright crying now, a sob escaping his lips as Amanda finally let the prod off his skin- only after a second- but it felt like a lifetime. He tasted blood; he had bitten all the way through his bottom lip.

God- his dad was watching this- that just made the tears flow harder.

"The next one's at fifty- Do. NOT. Test my patience."

"Don't you get it yet bitch? I'm not going to tell you? Fuck you and very much!" Stiles responded, his head hanging loosely in exhaustion.

Amanda got angry at that- pressed the prod right to the base of his neck- and kept pressing.

He couldn't even feel it after a while- his mind sort of disconnecting from the pain.

The last thoughts he had were that he wanted his friends, he wanted his dad, he wanted _mum. _Then there was nothing…


	9. Chapter 9: Out

**Chapter Nine: Out**

The whole electrocution thing didn't go down well. By the time Stiles had passed out and the hunters had left- all the wolves had shifted- some of them unconsciously, finding their claws and teeth sharpening in anger against their will.

Things…they were not okay.

"I-I can't watch _this _anymore. I'm out." Erica said abruptly, standing up from where she had been sitting, or more like rocking back and forth, on the Argent couch. She, as well as Boyd- had already seen what Gerard had done- she didn't need to see more. Especially since this was so much worse.

"I know we haven't been able to trace a scent. But I'll walk around- follow my nose. Do _something. _I'm not watching this." Erica walked towards the door- Boyd moving to stand with her.

"I agree with Erica- You don't need all of us here to see this- and you can call us if something happens- and we can call you if we find anything."

Mr Argent frowned, "There is a twelve hour radius in which to look. Do you honestly think you'll catch a scent in that?" he asked.

"Anything's worth a try." Erica said, at the same time Boyd said, "We'll call you." And they left.

Derek, as their Alpha, had been sensing the way they had been feeling for days. He knew they'd been distraught- looking for an out- at least finding a scent- no matter how unlikely the notion was- gave them one.

"Is there anything else we can actually _do?_" Scott asked. He might not have been angry anymore- but he still wanted to find his friend- and right now they weren't even close. Stiles had just passed out from electrocution. How much longer could he stand treatment like that? And at what cost?

"I've been making calls the past few days." Mr Argent said, from where he sat, running his hands through his hair, out of worry or agitation it was anyone's guess.

"The people these hunters were associated with…they, like my people- all cut ties with Amanda after they broke the code. Most hunters don't sit well with breaking the code. Amanda and her people have been outcasts for a while now- no-one I know has any recent info on them that can help us track Stiles…I'm sorry John."

Mr Argent looked at the Sherriff- regret clearly etched on his features. These were his type of people- stealing a child- a friend of his daughter and a son of someone he considered close. It just didn't sit well with him.

"Are- are there any places you can think of…?" The sheriff looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry- I'd have already told you if there were." The Sheriff nodded at that- almost as if he'd known the answer.

"A twelve hour radius." He said- his voice sounding _broken ,_"That doesn't even have to be in this state!" he was crying now- large, salty tears freely spilling from his hazel eyes.

The effect it had on the rest of them was devastating. Lydia- strong, beautiful Lydia- was openly sobbing into Jackson's shoulder now- he himself, a guy who'd never even confessed friendship towards Stiles, was struggling to hold it together.

Scott and Allison were sitting, holding each other loosely, drained, silent and teary- like they'd stopped bothering top feel- It just hurt too much.

Peter and Chris were silent- their emotions not showing on their face but rather playing out an inner turmoil in their damaged heads. Peter, knew what it was like to lose your children- to watch it happen as well…

Isaac looked like he was about to puke- but was holding it back- instead, wrapping his arms around an…almost broken looking Derek, and comforting him like a little brother.

"How the hell are we going to find my son?"

None of them knew the answer to that- and that's what scared the shit out of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Wolfsbane

**Chapter Ten: Wolfsbane**

Stiles felt cold. Probably the coldest he'd ever felt in his life- all except for the electric burns marring his body, those were freaking BURNING- but yeah- cold.

They'd shut out the lights- the first time they'd done that since he'd been there. Amanda must have been pretty pissed- although, he guessed, if his captive wasn't giving up the goods, after all that effort, he'd be pretty pissed too.

He wasn't just cold- he was hungry. Mark still hadn't fed him- wether that was his own decision or Amanda's, Stiles had no clue- but it was pretty shit for him.

The darkness- and the days with pain as his only companion (except for Mark- but Stiles had revoked his traitor privileges), had left Stiles feeling empty and cold. He just wanted to go home- right now more than ever. He missed everyone so much- but he knew what his chances were- if they hadn't found him by now, hadn't found his scent- would they ever?

He wouldn't give them up though. He loved them too much- they probably knew it too. He was going to die for them- and they were going to watch…

At least the pack would make the hunter's deaths slow, painful- that's if the pack ever caught them.

Stiles shivered- he knew he'd given up hope. What he needed to do now was be strong for the rest, stronger than he'd ever been…then soon he'd get to see his mum…

* * *

Stiles had fallen back asleep by the time those dickhead hunters had come back down again.

The light burned his eyes when it was turned on- but when it was, he noticed that 'sparky' was still in the room with him…please don't let that mean what he thought it meant.

Amanda caught him eyeing the device, "Oh don't worry! That's just in case I'm feeling playful later!- we've got other things in mind for you right now!" she said sadistically.

Stiles really, really didn't know whether to be happy about that or to be freaking terrified.

"Stiles- you know Mark." Amanda went on to say- stretching a hand out to gesture at her elder comrade.

Stiles glared at Mark, an action he had taken to doing every time he saw the traitorous cockroach.

"He's brought something very special with him today." Amanda said- grinning evilly. Great- she was being vague- just like a comic-book villain or an evil mastermind.

"Oh yay! I love show-and-tell!" Stiles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Mark." Amanda said- sounding just as exasperated as Stiles was at this point.

Mark then took something out of a plastic bag he was carrying- a vial- and was that a syringe!? They were seriously not thinking about drugging him again? How well had that worked last time?!

"Dude…the truth-serum bullshit only works in the movies. Last time you tried it I fell asleep- remember?" he asked, eyeing the syringe- which Mark was now filling up with strange, watery-purple liquid out of the vial- with distrust.

"Just shut up Stiles- this is more for the people watching than it is for you." Amanda said, as Mark came over to prod at a vain in his arm. What did she mean by that?

Suddenly there was a sharp prick- u push of the plunger- and everthing went cold and black.

* * *

They were all staring at the screen in anticipation now. Stiles had got this glassy look in his eyes the moment the stuff was in him- like he was looking into the distance but not quite seeing.

Amanda was facing the camera now, blocking their view of their friend and speaking to them in a triumphant voice, "So." She said, "He's not giving you up…I guess we'll have to make you guys hand yourselves in then right? Watch closely Chris- this is how it's really done." Allison saw her dad bristle at that- and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"The stuff we've injected him is a special breed of Wolfsbane. It was invented for the use of the torture of werewolves- but it works just as well for humans too." Stiles moaned behind her.

"Ahh- it's taking effect! Good. What this wolfsbane does- is it targets the darkest part of the victim's subconscious… the part where the _nightmares _spring from. Focusing on that it…makes them not have the most pleasant of experiences…making them, see, hear and even _feel_ things that would even make Leon cry."

She was stepping back from the camera, going in to stand behind Stiles now, who was writhing at twitching- his eyes screwed shut tightly.

"What do you think Stiles is afraid of?" She asked.

Stiles was sweating, his hands, even the one with the broken wrist- scrabbling at the armrests- his legs kicking out wildly and his head flailing from side to side.

It was almost unbearable for them to watch…

…and then the screaming began- the powerful- agonised and raw screaming ripping its way out of Stiles throat. On and on and on it went- seemingly never ending- just like his writhing. Amanda had a sadistic smile on her pretty face, watching Stiles intently.

Isaac was the first to leave- running straight upstairs to puke his guts out into the toilet.

Allison followed- running sobbing out of the house- Scott hot on her heels.

Peter silently stalked out, calmly stealing a bottle of the Argent's finest alcohol on his way.

Then went Chris- steering out Lydia and Jackson as he went.

The Sheriff and Derek though. They stayed. They couldn't go- they both knew it and they both hated the fact that all they could do was just sit there and watch. Listen to his screams. See his tears.

* * *

_It was worse than anything he'd ever been through._

_They were all dead- Gerard had finally done it. He'd killed them._

_His dad was gone. He was an orphan now._

_Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Danny and Jackson…he had no friends now…And Derek. Derek was __**gone.**_

_He was standing in the cemetery- surrounded by their corpses…bloody and rotted- maggots chewing on the stale smelling flesh._

_Stiles tried to move away- he needed to get away- but when he turned to move a pale, rotted hand clutched around his leg- stopping him._

_"Where 'ya going Stiles?" Lydia asked…her milky white-clouded green eyes looking up at him._

_Her hair was no longer the pretty strawberry blonde it used to be. It was now falling off in clumps- bloody, matted and covered in filth and rot._

_Stiles screamed._

_"What's wrong?" Scott's body asked- his mouth overflowing with blood as he talked- spitting it out onto Stiles' face._

_The rest of them were moving in on him now too- asking him questions, wondering why he was crying- covering up his nose to their foul, dead, stench._

_It was too much- too much._

_They started talking again- blaming him. Why hadn't he saved them? Why couldn't he have researched better? Been a better friend? A better son? Why did he get Scott bitten in the first place? Why? Why? WHY?_

_His friends moved in, Lydia- Derek and Isaac were attacking now- physically as well as verbally. The rest joined in after that._

_They were all clawing at his face as he screamed, ripping off his skin, making him just as bloody as them._

_He was screaming as hard as he could- at the top of his lungs- but his throat was soon torn out- so he just kicked and trashed- but soon enough his bones were all broken. His body as bloody and dead as the rest of them- the maggots feeding of him too now._

_"Why didn't you save us Stiles? Why?"_


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks Sparky!

**Chapter Eleven: Thanks Sparky**

The nightmares had dwindled to fleeting flashes of horrible images, sounds and feelings.

Stiles had regained enough of his senses to realise what he was experiencing was because of the drug the hunters had injected him with. This information, however, didn't help the fact that he was scared shitless.

What he'd seen- what he'd been through the past few days- It was Hell on earth. He knew he had to stay strong for his friends, but Stiles' resolve was cracking. He just wanted it to end.

He was going through Hell…But what had Ms. Morell said? "_If you're going through Hell- Keep going."_…that had seemed so easy at the start…

* * *

Derek and the Sheriff had sent everybody the 'all clear' once Stiles had stopped screaming….he'd sort of layed there for a writhing- then that died down and he just went rigid, twitching every now and then. It was a truly horrible sight.

Right now, though, Stiles was looking a bit better, glancing around every-now and then like the world had just become clear- then flinching, as if he'd gone back into his nightmare. The effects were obviously wearing off.

"We have to do _something." _said Scott, looking at the screen, watching Stiles face avidly, "We haven't been doing _anything- _just sitting here and watching them do those things to him!"

"Scott we can't-" Allison started.

"What about Danny- can't he trace it back to them or something…find a location?" Scott looked so hopeful.

"Lydia's already tried that. Besides, you know people like these wouldn't leave any loopholes." Derek sighed, pinching his brow.

Scott grumbled angrily. He'd been growing more and more restless- closer and closer to joining Erica and Boyd in their scenting attempts. _Doing something, _rather than sitting pointlessly- but he couldn't leave Stiles- even in spirit.

The Sheriff stayed silent- he had been for a while, almost always stuck in his own head- battling himself. Telling himself there was no way Stiles was going to leave him. That they were going to get him back. They had a Sheriff- a hunter and a pack of werewolves- how the HELL could they not win?

* * *

Stiles' head was completely clear by the time Mark had come down to give him some food.

He'd been spending the last half an hour glaring at '_sparky' _in distain- shouting off insults at the torture device in his head. In honesty it was a great source of amusement- taking his thoughts off his current _problem_.

"I need to pee." Stiles said after he'd finished his bowl full.

Mark groaned.

"Well you haven't let me in a while- I'm surprised that I've been able to hold it so long!"

Mark just grumbled in response, and went to unlock the handcuffs binding Stiles to the chair.

Once he'd unlocked Stiles, Mark helped the boy to his feet- having been sitting for a while, Stiles was stiff and shaky on his legs.

Mark still had his hands around Stiles forearms when Stiles acted on pure, idiotic instinct- a thing that he often did.

He pulled back his head sharply- and as quick as he could, connected it with Mark's skull in a blinding head-butt.

Mark, startled and dazed, stumbled back a few steps, releasing his grip on Stiles' arms. But Stiles didn't have any time to react to the pain in his forehead- he had to get moving.

He skidded over to '_sparky' _, turning the leavers he'd seen Leon using previously and whilst Mark had just started to get his bearings- advancing on Stiles, Stiles turned '_sparky_' up to the highest setting, and shoved the prod down on Mark's thigh in panic.

Mark screamed. Loudly- and for a long time. Stiles flinched at the sound- hoping Amanda and Leon were somewhere where they wouldn't have heard.

Stiles didn't know how long to hold the prod down for-he didn't know how long a person needed to be electrocuted before they could pass out- or at least be incapable of chasing an escaping teenager.

So Stiles kept the prod on until Mark stopped screaming, only removing it when the dark skinned man had crumpled to the ground in a twitching heap…turns out that was the wrong move. When Stiles went to check on him- he wasn't breathing- in fact he didn't even have a pulse.

Not that Stiles liked Mark- in fact he had grown to hate him- but he was still deeply upset. He'd just killed a man- all by himself he had ended someone's life. It was a pretty heavy thing to deal with at his age.

He didn't have time to focus on that now though- he had to leave! Now! Before Amanda and Leon noticed something!

Taking one last look at the body _he_ had put there- Stiles turned and fled out of the basement…


	12. Chapter 12: Save me?

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I normally do...I've had school work. I'm a yr 10 in Australia and holidays isn't for another 4 weeks...so it's probably going to continue like that too- sorry! :(**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Save me?**

The rest of the house wasn't really any better than the basement- shabby and rundown, just enough to live in- but not somewhere a person would really feel comfortable staying.

Stiles only managed to give the interior a fleeting glance though to take it in, (he was usually blindfolded for trips to the bathroom- but the interior didn't really surprise him)as he made his way through the hallway, and straight towards the front door. He hadn't heard any voices- so maybe Amanda and Leon were out? In any case he was in a hurry, stumbling on his unstable legs and out into the fresh air. God he'd been missing it. Stiles was a kid who usually spent all of his time in his room- reading, illegally downloading and researching- but God had he missed the outside. He didn't know exactly- what with not being able to see the time- but he assumed by his body clock that he'd been in that fucking house for a week!

Stiles' heart was beating a mile per minute as he riskily took a moment to study the exterior of the house he'd been kept in…

It was light blue- paint flaking, and small- shabby like a hut. There was a crumbling fence and then a long stretch of grass for about two hundred metres and then a road- a highway to be exact.

Oh my God! He knew this house! It was the one you always passed on your way into Beacon Hills from the big city. It was always like a landmark to tell you that you were only a couple miles out of town- or at least that was the way he had always viewed it…well until now, now it was the house he'd been tortured in…

Why didn't he hear the cars on the highway? He could hear the voices above him just fine…but then again he was in a basement. God if only the sound had travelled a little further- then maybe his friends would have been able to figure out where he was and spared him all his pain.

He knew how to get home from there too- how convenient was that?! But what if Amanda and Leon saw him walking on the side of the road on his way into town? Or what if they were still in the house and he'd just not heard them?

Stiles quickly tried to think up a plan- which was hard considering his brain was a bit slow from the lack of decent hospitality. And also the fact that he really _did _need to pee.

He quickly ran back into the house- not something he wanted to do- but something he thought he needed to- and back down to the basement.

"Guys." He said to the camera in a rushed tone, hoping they were watching him "I'm at that house…uh the blue one near the edge of Beacon Hills? You know- on the highway? The one mum used to always tell me was haunted when I was little?" Stiles spared a glance at the body of Mark, wincing at his choice of words. He'd still not totally come to terms with what he'd done.

"So yeah! I'm just gonna head your way- you guys come and get me now!" He said, smiling at the camera, waving and then bolting out of the basement and towards his salvation.

Which…never came since Amanda and Leon just got back- and had heard everything he had said just now. Shit on a fucking rainbow. Why did his life have to be like this?!


	13. Chapter 13: Please?

**Chapter Thirteen: Please…?**

It had been going so well at first too! They'd all been standing up, looking at the screen and cheering Stiles on like it was a freaking football game.

When he'd come back to tell them where he was- Scott immediately piped up with, "I know WHERE THAT IS!" in the most exited, happy tone he'd had in a week.

His excitement had ended though- when the hunters had caught Stiles as he was running out. Things could never go their way could they?

They had to sit and watch- all in complete panic – as they saw Leon knock Stiles out and drag him out of the room.

The last thing they saw was Amanda's face of pure fury, before the line disconnected and the screen went blank.

Crap.

They wasted no time in rushing out the door and into their collective cars- speeding at way over the limit towards the edge of town. Hoping to get there before Amanda and Leon disappeared with Stiles again. They knew, though, how unlikely it was that they'd get there in time.

And they were right.

By the time they had raced down to the house- braking several traffic laws (not that the Sheriff particularly gave a shit at the moment), no _live _person was in the house…

But there was a scent- a distinctive one of Stiles, blood and pain. All the wolves flinched at it- Isaac even tearing up a little, whilst Derek and Scott grew more furious.

The hunter's scents were distinct this time as well- obviously not having enough time to cover their tracks in a hasty escape.

Once the wolves (Isaac, Derek, Scott and Jackson) had gotten enough of the scent to identify it, they all teamed up- making sure at least one wolf was in every car- and then sped off in pursuit.

The scent was harder to detect whilst in a speeding car- but it was still noticeable, even if the wolves had to concentrate more.

They were going to find Stiles- and this time, they were going to get him back safely.

* * *

Stiles had a splitting headache…it was kind of reminiscent of his first memories of being kidnapped by the hunters.

Amanda and Leon had stopped for a small while, letting him out to pee- after he'd prattled on to them about how much it'd stink if he wet himself- considering his nutrition the past week. They'd hurried him though- cursing about how they were gonna get caught if he didn't hurry the Hell up…although that was kind of his intention.

He wasn't chained up either…he was on something soft, but cramped- the back of a car! And not even the boot!

They were travelling at a really fast speed and it was night time. Leon was driving and Amanda was riding shotgun, but rather than looking at the road ahead of her, she was pointing a gun at Stiles, daring him to make a move.

Stiles had seriously considered saying something sassy at her like, 'are we THERE yet?' but thought better of it when he saw the furious look on her face. Though, speaking if her fury, it did make Stiles kinda proud to know he put it there.

"Amanda." Leon was saying, as she kept glaring at Stiles, "We're running out of gas…"

Amanda sighed angrily and cursed under her breath.

"If we stop to fill up- they'd catch us… we already waisted enough time letting the brat pee…" She sighed again, "Just- pull over here."

Leon swerved the car over to the side of the road- either side surrounded by dense, Californian forest. Stiles could see where this was heading.

"You've already lost you know- hand yourselves over and I'll convince them not to kill you." He told them as Leon dragged him from out of the backseat to stand by the side of the road.

"Shut up and walk kid." He said, pointing a gun he'd obviously gotten out at Stiles.

Stiles walked into the forest, no particular direction in mind- Amanda and Leon following closely behind, both holding their guns.

"There is seriously no point to this guys. You're only prolonging the inevitable." He muttered under his breath as he stumbled his way through the fallen twigs and dead leaves- his legs still a little shaky.

"I don't care. If we're going down against those _pieces of filth, _then we're going down bloody." Amanda said, shoving Stiles forward to walk faster.

"Oh I have no doubts you guys are gonna get bloody." Stiles hissed at her, a smug look crossing his face before he could stop it.

He got fucking _pistol whipped _at that. Damn, who knew having a gun bash your face in hurt like Hell?

"You see this?" Amanda said angrily, waving the gun around in Stiles face. Yeah he saw it- it just fucking attacked him!

"This is filled with _wolfsbane _bullets! I wonder how many of your friends Leon and I can kill before they get to us?" she said, smirking at him with vicious glee.

Stiles felt bile rise up his throat…This was going to end badly- and as Amanda had so kindly pointed out- in blood.


	14. Chapter 14: The Code

**Chapter Fourteen: The Code**

They found the abandoned car on the side of the road a few hours into the chase…It smelt both heavily of the hunters and of Stiles- so it was pretty obvious who had been inside.

The scent was much easier to trace now that they weren't moving at law-breaking speeds, but it had also become sharper with Stiles' fear and…panic? They sprinted as fast as they could, Jackson and Peter (who everyone _still _couldn't believe was there) staying behind to guide the humans while Scott, Derek and Isaac purged on ahead.

They could feel when they were getting close, the strength of the scents and the sound of heartbeats being the tell-tale signs.

At this, Derek was filled with relief. He'd been going crazy having to watch and the only alive person who could have comforted him was the one being tortured. He had feared that, if the hunters had their way…he'd never get a chance to prove to Stiles, to show the boy that he didn't actually hate him- that he acted like he did for completely different reasons. He just wanted the chance to tell him.

But the fear was still present even now, when he was so close,- still tugging on him to move faster, closer- to make sure Stiles was safe.

Scott seemed to feel the same way, almost doubling his pace as soon as he heard the sound of the heartbeats, which Derek, being an Alpha, had heard a lot sooner.

Isaac just followed -a look of determination and fury on his young face.

When they broke out of the trees, and into a clearing- they knew by both sight and smell- that they'd reached their destination.

Stiles was in Amanda's arms, gun pointed at his temple and hand around his pale throat, shirtless and bruised- he looked even worse than he had on screen.

All three werewolves' hearts stuttered at the sight.

Derek growled and stepped forward.

"Not so fast doggy." Leon warned, holding his own gun up and pointing it at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes at the threat of a simple bullet and stepped forward again, momentarily forgetting that these were _hunters _he was dealing with.

Leon fired- right into the Alpha's kneecap and Derek went down with a howl, feeling the tell-tale pain of a wolfsbane bullet and knowing how dire the situation had become.

Both Scott and Isaac moved towards Derek, trying to help their fallen Alpha.

"Stop." Leon warned, pointing the gun at them.

"What do you want? You've already lost." Derek said from the ground, voice laced in pain, his words reminding Stiles of exactly what he had said before.

"Take our actions as…premature avenging for our own deaths." Amanda spat and squeezed Stiles' neck a bit tighter.

Stiles didn't really care though- preferring to look down at Derek, who obviously was starting to feel the effects of the Wolfsbane, sweat on his brow and pain in his red eyes. This wasn't going well…and God help him if Derek died because of him…

"Oh so you know you're gonna die then." Came Lydia's voice at the same time Leon got an arrow through his wrist- the wrist holding his gun. Stiles would have jumped for joy, had he not had a gun pointed at his head.

"Hi guys! Forget about us?" said Allison, badassery lacing her voice as she stepped into the clearing, bow in hand, the others trailing behind her, each with their own weapons. Now the shit was going to go down.

Leon seemed to think so too, and pulled the arrow out of his right hand and reached for the gun with his left, trying to get up on his feet.

"Not so fast." Peter growled, stomping a foot down on the man's injured hand, and kicking the gun away with the other. Peter was probably just glad he was finally getting some action in all of this.

"Stop." Amanda screeched- hysteria lacing her words. She was cracking, everyone could see. She was like a cornered animal- with nowhere to turn.

"I-I'll shoot him you bastards!" she said, holding her gun up to Stiles head.

Allison rolled her eyes- which Stiles felt was a bit of an offensive reaction to the threat of his death- and shot the hand holding the offending weapon, her dad having taught her the muscles to shoot that would enable zero chance of pulling a trigger.

Amanda then screamed in pain clutching her bleeding hand to her chest and momentarily forgetting about Stiles, who, as soon as he was let go by the red-headed huntress, ran straight over to Derek.

"Hmm…you know I thought this would be a _little _harder- but you guys are kind of pathetic." Peter said and slashed his claws against Leon's neck, effectively killing the man.

"Sorry Derek- I know you wanted to do that…but you seem unable. I hope you'll forgive me." He remarked, looking down at his handiwork and smiling gleefully.

Amanda looked terrified.

"Sherriff I hope you won't charge me?"

The Sherriff glared down at the dead body in distaste, "Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

Amanda grew pale as the rest of the pack turned on her, advancing.

"Chris please." She pleaded, looking up at Mr Argent, who was pointing a gun at her. "The code! I'm human! Please don't let them kill me!" She sobbed, tears rolling down her face. And Stiles couldn't help but feel a little happy about the bitch's pain.

"The code." Chris said, smiling, "We hunt those who hunt us." His smile held no warmth as she seemed to realise what he was implying.

"No!" She screeched- but it was too late- Mr Argent had pulled the trigger, effectively silencing the woman forever.

"A little help over here would be nice!" Stiles yelled, from over Derek's writhing body, "I mean vengeance is sweet and all- but dying Alpha!"

"Shit." The Sheriff said, going over to sit by his son.

Chris collected one of the bullets, gathering the product on the inside, and the pulled out a lighter.

"Hold him down." He told the Sheriff and Scott and pressed the burning herbs into the man's leg.

Derek writhed, the pain suddenly multiplying from a knife, to a thousand all over his body, it calmed though, leaving him with a vague empty and weak feeling.

"Stiles?" he asked, as soon as he could muster the strength to talk, looking up at the boy with half-lidded eyes, clouded with exhaustion.

"Hey, I'm right here big guy. We won- it's over." Stiles said, from his point above Derek's head.

"You okay?" he asked Derek, concern crossing his features and making Derek's heart lift in how _good _everything had just become- how safe everyone was.

"I'm great." Derek replied, with a soft smile and an open face.

"Great." Stiles breathed, and proceeded to pass out on Derek's chest .


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Confessions of a not-so-Teen Wolf?**

Stiles had spent a week in total, healing up in the hospital.

The nurses and doctors had been curious at first, but after his dad gave them the whole 'confidentiality' talk and _Sherriff Stink Eye_, they'd stopped asking and assumed it was none of their business.

Surprisingly, Derek had been at his bed side day and night, sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room- not really talking- and definitely not answering Stiles' many questions about why he was there. What was more surprising was the fact that his dad had let Derek be there…Stiles knew that the Sheriff had gotten better with the whole werewolf thing- but still…Derek Hale had been on the bad side of the law more than once.

Stiles had eventually stopped wondering, just enjoying Derek's company, (even if he didn't speak) and talking to his dad. It was good; to have a few days, even if it was in a hospital, to just spend with his father- who he'd been growing apart from in the past year since Scott got bitten.

When Stiles was finally cleared to go home, painkillers and extra bandages under his wing- all he could think about was finally sleeping in a comfy bed. Like, seriously, those hospital beds were like rocks- how could things like that improve anyone's health?

Derek never visited him at home, but that was to be expected, his dad could probably only take so much and in all honesty he never fully understood why Derek was at his side in the Hospital either. Maybe it was guilt?

The first few days he was home- his friends came around every day after school- watching movies and keeping him company. All of them, even Jackson, seemed to stick physically close to him, as though they were afraid of losing him again, it kinda broke his heart.

Everyone- especially his dad and Scott- kept sending him these glances. Just like they were waiting for him to go crazy or burst into tears like some fragile little child with PTSD. He didn't know whether to find it insulting…or heart-warming that they were so worried about him.

One night, he was lying on his bed- contemplating everything.

It had been a week since he'd been let out of the hospital- two weeks since he was saved. No-one was over tonight- it was a Monday and there was too much school-work to get done, especially since it was almost holidays.

Things were actually going good- he had lost hope down in that basement- so sure he was gonna die, so sure he'd never see his dad again…but he didn't. He lived- so that's pretty awesome.

Still…he'd been having nightmares. Not that he'd told anyone about them- thoroughly refusing his dad's insistence at getting a psych to talk to.

He had scars…nasty ones…and every time he closed his eyes he could see Mark's face- dead and accusing.

Stiles screwed his hands up in his hair and turned over on the bed, pushing his face into the pillow as he muffled a scream. He shouldn't feel guilty- he knew that. But still…what if Mark had had family? He knew what it was like to lose his mum and what if he'd done that to someone else?

He was crying now- into his pillow, trying to control his breathing but failing hopelessly. Things were supposed to be fine now- now that he wasn't in the basement anymore- but it seemed as if the torture was still going on- just inside his head.

He was struggling to calm his breaths- ragged sobs escaping against his will as tears spilled down his cheeks and onto his pillow, staining it.

He felt hands on his shoulders- rubbing them soothingly- probably his dad. He didn't need to see Stiles like this- his dad didn't need to know things weren't all right.

There was a murmuring voice along with the soothing hands- definitely not his dad's voice.

Stiles rolled over- having calmed his breathing a bit.

"Derek?" he asked, looking up at the man who was just comforting him.

"I heard you panicking so…" Derek said- looking for all the world the most awkward thing in the universe.

"You heard me- were you _listening to me?_" Stiles asked- his panic completely out of the way and amusement creeping in.

Derek looked uncomfortable and got up from where he was sitting on Stiles' bed.

"I should go." He said- making his way to the window.

"Hey wait!" Stiles said, jumping up and resting his hands on Derek's shoulders.

"Dude I- why were you at the hospital so much?" Stiles was trying the calming look on his face that he often saw people use on cornered animals.

"I-ah…" Derek, did indeed look like a cornered animal…well a cornered wolf anyway.

"'Cause seriously even Scott wasn't around that much. You even slept over!" Derek was blushing now- which Stiles found utterly adorable, "Not that I minded- you make good company- even mute. But why?"

Derek sighed, running his hands through his dark hair, resigned. "I was…worried. Okay!?"

Stiles frowned at that- because even if they'd gotten closer since the whole Alpha thing had caused Scott and Stiles to team up and join the pack- did not mean that they were friends. Sure they'd gotten past the whole, bashing into walls and threatening phase- but they'd never really expressed any kind of genuine affection towards each other.

"Come again?" Stiles asked.

" .Worried." Derek said through clenched teeth, looking down at the floor and pointedly away from Stiles.

"Yeah- I got that. But why?" 'cause seriously- he needed to know.

Derek looked shocked himself at that and also a bit angry. "Why?" he was glaring at Stiles now.

"Because you almost _died_ Stiles! Do you have any idea what it was like watching that happen to you?!" he was all-up in Stiles space now- completely ignoring the rules of 'personal space bubble'.

"It was _the worst thing in the world_. Watching someone I-I care about getting hurt like that. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Derek was whispering by the time he got to the last word- fury gone from his face and an open, almost pleading expression on his face. His hands had moved up to grip Stiles' arms.

"Someone you care about?" Stiles questioned- trying to ignore how _close _he was right now to Mr StubblyPerfection.

"You are such an idiot Stiles." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I resent tha-"…oh and there were lips- on his, yep this was definitely a new experience. Not an unwelcomed one either. It took him a while though- to get through the whole shock of _Derek Hale just kissed me_, so he didn't really have time to respond before Derek was already moving away.

"I…I'm so sorry Stiles. I shouldn't have- I'll leave." Derek said, looking pained and making his way to the window- his main exit, because the man was incapable of using a door.

"Oh no you don't!" Stiles grabbed Derek by the shoulders and pulled him into a heated kiss- well as heated a kiss as you can get with an inexperienced teenager and a surprised werewolf.

After getting over the initial shock, Derek responded enthusiastically, wrapping his hands around Stiles' waist and pulling him close to his chest. The kiss was sweet- making Stiles' heart ache with how_ right _it felt.

Stiles was panting hard when they eventually broke for air.

"I thought you didn't…" Derek said, looking happy- but confused, running his hand along Stiles back- up and down- up and down. Stiles shivered.

"You kinda sprung it on me dude- I didn't have any time to kiss back before you moved away! So this…this is why you were at the hospital so much?" Stiles was grinning now.

Derek nodded, looking down shyly- which was really out of character for the guy.

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"You wanted me to tell you while your dad was there?" Derek questioned, smirking at Stiles.

"Point taken. But it's been a week since then dude." Derek looked scolded at that.

"I-uh. I kind of thought that I'd wait for you to go away to College and that maybe it'd go away?" he asked, smiling innocently. Not. Cool.

"You pined for me!" Stiles was laughing into Derek's chest now.

"I wouldn't call it _pining_."

"I totally would! It was definitely pining! Oh God!" Derek was scowling down at Stiles now- not amused, he stepped away.

"That's it I take it back." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah-uh! No takesies backsies! You're stuck with me now SourWolf!" Stiles pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Uh- you're such a child." Derek said- but he was smiling as he hugged Stiles.

"You love it!" Stiles said.

"Yeah…yeah I really do."

Things were totally getting better.


End file.
